Where Worlds Collide
by Wild Gunman
Summary: Marty goes to the Dragon Ball Z world and ends up destroying Trunks time machine.
1. Default Chapter

WHERE WORLDS COLLIDE.  
  
By Frank Candiloro  
  
Chapter 1  
Friday, October 1st 1987  
5:00pm  
  
Marty McFly stepped up to his friend Doc Brown's house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Doc's youngest son Verne Brown opened it.  
  
"Oh hi Marty!" Verne said. "Dad's waiting for you."  
  
"Hey what's that in your hand?" Marty asked, pointing to the piece of paper that was in Verne's hand.  
  
"Come in. I'll show you!" Verne said.  
  
Marty walked in. Verne closed the door and rushed towards Marty, waving the picture in his hand.  
  
"Here, look!" Verne said.  
  
Marty looked at it. He saw 9 odd looking people. There was one in the middle with pointy black hair and a orange and blue karate gi. Another one next to him looked the same but was smaller and he had a shaved head with no nose and 6 dots on his forehead. A small boy was next to him who resembled the middle one but had longer hair and a purple training outfit with a white cuff around his neck. Another one was a small kid with white skin, red cheeks and had a cap with a ping-pong ball on it.  
  
It didn't stop there. There was a man with upright black hair with a blue suit with some sort of armour. He had his arms folded and was standing in a cocky, arrogant stance. Another one had purple hair with a black singlet and pants and had a sword around his back. There was another one with black spiky hair, an orange gi and had two scars on his eye and on his left cheek. One had a shaved head with an eye in the middle of his forehead and a green robe, and finally their was a guy with a green head, pointy ears, had some sort of turban on his head and a large white coat.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?" Marty said.  
  
"They are the Z-Fighters, the coolest fighters ever in the most coolest cartoon show ever!" Verne said.  
  
"What is it?" Marty said.  
  
"Dragon Ball Z!" Verne said.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2  
Friday October 1 1987 5:05pm  
  
"Dragon Ball Z?" Marty said. "Never heard of it."  
  
"It's a neat cartoon in Japan. My friend has a video of it. He said it had loads of action and fighting! Cool!" Verne said.  
  
"Not really." Marty said.  
  
"What? But I swear it is really cool. And they get to fight Androids!" Verne exclaimed.  
  
"Androids? Like in Star Wars?" Marty said.  
  
"Yeah! Their names are Android 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20. No. 20 is actually Dr Gero, the maker! Although Android 16 turns good." Verne said.  
  
"Whatever. Listen, where's your dad?" Marty asked.  
  
"In the basement." Verne said.  
  
Marty went down to the basement, with Verne following. Doc was installing something in the DeLorean, and his oldest son Jules was helping him.  
  
"Father, be careful! Don't sabotage the time circuits!" Jules said.  
  
"Don't worry Jules. I'll be fine." Doc said. He looked up and saw Marty and Verne.  
  
"Oh hello Marty. I didn't hear you come in." Doc said.  
  
"So um why did you call me Doc?" Marty said.  
  
"I want to show you a new feature I installed in the Delorean." Doc said. He opened the door to the DeLorean and pointed to a key pad next to the Flux Capacitor.  
  
"This Marty, is the DTS!" Doc said.  
  
"DTS? What's that mean?" Marty asked.  
  
"Dimension Traveling System." Doc said. "With this not only will you travel through time, but you can go to other Dimensions!"   
  
"Other dimensions?! Far out!" Marty said. "So how do you work it out?"  
  
"First, you type in a 3- numbered numeral using the key pad. The numbers work out as letters, like on a telephone. Say you wanted to see the family of that new television sitcom Married with Children.   
Then type in 692- this is the initials which is MWC." Doc said.   
  
"Hmm..." Marty said, typing in a number in the DTS. "Hey wait a minute, can you put in more than three digits?"  
  
"Oh certainly, I just thought that the most interesting dimensions to visit are ones with 3 numbers." Doc said.  
  
"Hey Doc, I need to talk to you about something." Marty said.  
  
"Yes?" Doc asked, who went back to working on the time machine.  
  
"Well, um... can I use the time machine?" Marty asked  
  
That got his attention. Doc looked up and stared at him.   
  
"Why? Do you want to use the DTS?"  
  
"What? Oh no! It's just that Jennifer's birthday is in a few weeks and I thought I'd get her a present." Marty said.  
  
"And what has this got to do with the time machine?" Doc asked.  
  
"Well, Jennifer likes Japanese things and I'd thought I'd go back to ancient Japan and get her something." Marty said.  
  
"Hey yeah!" Verne piped up before Doc could answer. "You could go eleven years in the future!"  
  
"Why?" Marty said.  
  
"Dad told me that Dragon Ball Z wouldn't come here until 1998. So you could go and get her a DBZ video!!" Verne said. He looked excited.  
  
"I don't think Jennifer will like that." Marty said.  
  
"Yeah she will! Get the one where Android 19 and 20 show up!" Verne said.  
  
"So Doc can I go?" Marty asked.  
  
"It's out of the question Marty. You could change history. The farther you go back in time, the more history you can change." Doc said.  
  
"How could it change history?" Marty said.  
  
"Suppose that you see a Japanese girl. What if she sees you, falls in love with you and never marries the person she has to, therefore changing history. Or, what if you see her and come back from the trip with feelings for her and this completely destroys your relationship with Jennifer?" Doc explained.  
  
"That can't happen." Marty argued.  
  
"Clara and I fell in love at first sight. It happens." Doc said with a chuckle.  
  
"Please, can I go? Please? Please? Please?" Marty said, now close to begging.  
  
"Sorry Marty, but I can't." Doc said.  
  
"Fine. I'd better get home anyway. My parents will get worried. Seeya Doc. Good luck with your DTS." Marty said.  
  
"Thanks Marty." Doc said.  
  
Marty left.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3  
Friday October 1st 1987  
11:37pm  
  
Why am I doing this? Marty thought.  
  
Marty was standing outside Doc's house. He was planning to 'borrow' the time machine and use it to go back to 775 A.D Japan. But he was beginning to have doubts if he could pull it off smoothly.  
  
Don't worry McFly, Marty thought, You just have to get the time machine and get the gift.  
  
Marty scampered across to the back of the house to the basement, which was also Doc's garage. He checked to see if one of the windows was open. It was. Marty slipped inside.  
  
The basement was dark except for a gooseneck lamp that Doc had probably left on. But even in the darkness, Marty could see the outline of the DeLorean. He went to it, but then stopped, remembering something important.  
  
People in Japan don't speak English! Marty thought.  
  
He was going to go back, but then he also remembered that Doc had said something about a language translator. Marty went to the draws and began searching them frantically. After 5 minutes of searching and cursing, he finally found the translator and put it in his ear.  
  
He then went over to the DeLorean and went inside, which was open, and had the keys inside. Doc didn't exactly have lots of security for his time machine. He opened the garage door and started the DeLorean. He drove out, and then put on the hover circuits.  
  
The DeLorean rose up in the air and started to fly. The speed-o-meter was on 80. Quickly Marty set the destination time and location to February 22nd 775 2:30pm Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Unfortunately, Marty wasn't watching where he was going. When he looked up, he was heading into a tree! Marty let out a scream and turned the steering wheel. The DeLorean swerved around and was sent into a nosedive.  
  
Marty's foot was still on the gas pedal. Before he hit the ground, the speedometer reached 88 miles per hour and the forces of time yanked the DeLorean back to Japan.  



	4. Default Chapter

Chapter 4  
Tuesday, February 22nd 775 A.D  
3:15pm  
  
Even when Marty entered the new time, he was still in a nosedive.   
  
"Christ, I'm gonna crash!" Marty screamed.  
  
Indeed he was! The DeLorean spun around ten times, making Marty sick and landed on the ground.  
  
CRAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Marty took off his seat belt and looked out the window. He saw ten people. At first Marty thought he was hallucinating. He blinked once, then twice. The people remained there. When he opened the door, he gasped.  
  
Oh my god! Marty thought. It's the people from Verne's picture!  
  
The people were definitely from the picture, but Marty noticed a few changes. Firstly, the guy with the two scars had his hair flopped down, not spiked up. There was also a pretty middle-aged girl with green hair. And there was a blue cat that was floating up in the air. Marty now knew where he was.  
  
"I'm in Dragon Ball Z!" Marty cried. But how? He thought. This is another world away...  
  
That thought stopped him right there. It was the DTS that brought him there! Marty quickly looked at the DTS screen. It said 329. Marty discovered that it meant DBZ-Dragon Ball Z!  
  
The guy with the purple hair ran towards Marty. "Hey you idiot!" He said. "Look what you did to my time machine!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Marty cried. "Time machine?! Where?"  
  
"Look outside." The guy said to him.  
  
Marty got out of the car and looked outside. He could see that something was squashed under the DeLorean. Also, he noticed that the DeLorean was wrecked.  
  
"Oh gee, sorry!" Marty said.  
  
The bald guy with no nose walked up to him. "Uh excuse me?" He said. "But who are you?"  
  
"Who are you guys?" Marty said, stalling for time.  
  
"There's Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Bulma, Puar and, well, I don't know what that guy's name is." He said. The people were in the same position as in the picture. "And I'm Krillin."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all." Marty said.  
  
"So, who are you?" The guy in the pink shirt who Krillin called Vegeta.  
  
"You're not one of the Androids are you?!" The guy with the scars who was called Yamcha.  
  
"Oh no." The guy with the purple hair said. "The Androids look different."  
  
"Well, who are you?" Vegeta said, losing his patience.  
  
"I'm Marty McFly." Marty said. "And I'm from the future."  
  
"What?!" The guy who was called Goku said. "How is that possible?!"  
  
"Well, it's a long story!" Marty said.  



	5. Default Chapter

Chapter 5  
Tuesday, February 22nd 775 A.D  
3:20pm  
  
"So tell us!" Goku said. "We already know that Androids are coming to battle us! So tell us why you came here."  
  
"Alright. I come from the future. 1,212 years to be exact!" Marty said.  
  
"1,212 years?!" The guy with the purple hair said with awe. "I come from 17 years in the future!"  
  
Marty waved his hand at him. "Yeah yeah, anyway. That," Marty said, pointing to the DeLorean, "is my time machine. I went back in time to get my girlfriend a present, since it was gonna be her 19th birthday. Then I ran into a tree and ended up here."  
  
"But you don't look like us." A kid who was called Gohan said. "So where are you from? Another dimension?"   
  
"Actually, yes. See, my friend Doc build this DTS-that means Dimension Traveling system." Marty said. "Look"  
  
The group went towards to the DeLorean. Marty pointed at the DTS.  
  
"See? Anyway I didn't know that this was on and I ended here." Marty said.  
  
"Wow! That's so neat!" The little guy called Chaotzu said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, just one thing I gotta ask." Marty said. "Who are you?" He pointed to the guy with purple hair. "I don't think Krillin told me what your name was.  
  
The guy with the purple hair looked around nervously for a second. "Can I talk to you alone?" He whispered in Marty's ear. Marty nodded. The two went away from the group about 10 metres.  
  
"My name is Trunks." The guy said. "But I can't let the others other than Goku know."  
  
"Why?" Marty said, puzzled.  
  
"You see the guy with the pink shirt and the woman? Well, they are my future parents." Trunks explained, "But since I wasn't born yet, I can't tell them who I am. Otherwise, I may never be born. It's not too good to know too much about someone's future."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." Marty said, remembering the time when he botched up the way his parents met in 1955.  
  
"Okay, good." Trunks said.  
  
"So, Trunks." Marty said. "My car is in a mess. Do you know some one who could fix it?"  
  
"Oh you bet!" Trunks said. "My mother could. Why don't you ask her? Though don't tell her anything about me. I need my time machine fixed too. It's wrecked as well."  
  
"Okay." Marty said.  
  
Marty and Trunks walked back to the group. Marty went up to the woman.  
  
"Uh excuse me, but what is your name?" Marty asked.  
  
"Bulma." She replied.  
  
"Um, Bulma, do you think you could fix my time machine and his time machine?" Marty said, pointing to Trunks.  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful. " I guess so." She said. "My father could help me as well."  
  
"Great!" Marty said enthusiastically. "So could some one help me pick up my car?"  
  
"I could." The green guy called Piccolo said. With one hand, Piccolo picked up the DeLorean.  
  
"Holy shit!" Marty gasped. "How did you do that?!"  
  
"Do what?" Piccolo asked, holding the car with one hand.  
  
"Pick up the time machine!!" Marty said.  
  
"Oh this is nothing. You must be really weak to say that!" Piccolo taunted.  
  
"Hey don't you call me we-"  
  
"Hey you guys cut it out." The guy who was called Tien said. "The last thing we need right now is more fighting. We'll do plenty of that when the Androids come. I'll pick up the other time machine."  
  
And with that, Tien walked over to Trunk's crushed time machine and picked it up.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bulma said. "Let's go!"  
  
And then they walked off to Bulma's house.  



	6. Default Chapter

Chapter 6  
Tuesday, February 22nd 775 A.D  
3:45pm  
  
30 minutes later, Marty and the Dragon Ball Z gang arrived at the Capsule Corp. Marty was carried by Gohan all the way and it was very uncomfortable.  
  
They landed. Bulma walked up to the door and opened it. Bulma, Marty, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien walked in. The others went back home, probably to train for the Androids. Inside, a man who looked to be about sixty was in there working on something.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Bulma said.   
  
The man looked up. Marty could see his full face now. The man had a white mane of hair, similar to Doc's but it was flopped down like Trunk's, a white mustache and big wide-rimmed glasses. He wore a lab coat over a blue shirt and had a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Oh hello Bulma." He said. He then looked at Marty, Trunks, and the two time machines that Piccolo and Tien were carrying.  
  
"Who are you two?" He asked, pointing to Marty and Trunks. "And what are those contraptions that those two are carrying.  
  
"Um, my name is Marty McFly, and I come from the future. I was wondering, maybe you could help Bulma fix not only my time machine, but his one as well." Marty said, pointing to Trunks.  
  
"That so? Interesting." He said. "My name is Dr. Briefs."  
  
"So Dad, could you help me fix these things?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I suppose so." Dr Briefs said.  
  
"Great! Here is my time machine." Marty said. Piccolo walked over and placed it down, then left.  
  
"And here is my time machine." Trunks said. Tien set that down, and also left.  
  
"Boy, they don't look like they are in the best condition. Tell you what. Bulma, you can work on that young man with the purple hair's machine and I'll work on Marty's machine." Dr Briefs said.  
  
"Okay Dad." Bulma said.  
  
"So, um, Dr Briefs." Marty said. "How does it look?"  
  
Dr Briefs took a closer inspection. "Well, Marty, the hood of the car is twisted and battered, that Y shaped device is shattered, and that display that you must put in the time in is broken." He said. "What is that device shaped like the Y called?"  
  
"It's called the Flux Capacitor." Marty explained.  
  
"I see. Well, I should be able to fix the time machine, but it will take a long time." Dr Briefs said.  
  
"Uh how long?" Marty asked nervously.  
  
"I'm not sure... 3 years I guess." Dr Briefs said.  
  
"3 YEARS?!?!" Marty yelled in disbelief. "3 years?!. 133,225 days of-"  
  
"What?" Bulma interrupted. "3 years isn't 133,225 days. It's only 21 days!"  
  
Then Marty remembered he wasn't in this world anymore. He did some quick calculations and now realized that 3 years was actually just 3 weeks.  
  
"Oh." Marty said, embarrassed with his outburst. "Sorry. My mistake."  
  
"Aw don't worry about it." Bulma said. "You are from another dimension so I guess that isn't surprising."  
  
Vegeta spoke up for the first time. "Listen." He said to Dr Briefs, " I need you to build a training capsule like Kakkarot's."  
  
Dr Briefs raised an eyebrow. "What on earth for?" He said.  
  
" I need to train for the Androids. And I want to become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Super Saiyan? What's that?" Marty asked.  
  
"It is when your hair goes blond, your eyes go green, and your power goes off the chart kid." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, I guess so Vegeta." Dr Briefs said.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Marty said. "You need to fix my time machine!"  
  
"Don't worry Marty. Building a training capsule won't take me long." Dr Briefs said.  
  
Just then, the door opened. A woman with blond hair and a apron on carried a tray of cakes and cookies. "Would anybody like any cakes?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but who are you?" Marty asked.  
  
"I am Dr Briefs's wife." She replied.  
  
"You are? But you look so young!" Marty said.  
  
"I may look young, but I am the same age as Dr Briefs." Mrs Briefs said.  
  
Marty chuckled to himself. They are just like Doc and Clara! He thought with a smile. "Oh okay." He said, picking up a slice of chocolate cake. He took a bite.  
  
"Mmmmm these are pretty good." Marty said with a mouthful of cake.  
  
Mrs Briefs left along with Vegeta. Then Marty rememembered something.  
  
"Um where can I stay?" Marty said.  
  
"You can stay at my house. It's huge!" Bulma said. "We have lots of spare rooms!"  
  
"Good. Do you think you can show me?" Marty said.  
  
"Sure. Come with me." Bulma said.  
  
Marty got up and went with Bulma out the door.  



	7. Default Chapter

Chapter 7  
Tuesday, February 22nd 775 A.D  
4:15pm  
  
The door opened and Bulma and Marty stepped inside.   
  
Marty looked over the room that he would be staying in for the next '3 years'. Marty thought it looked pretty nice. There was a single bed, a Tiffany bedlamp on a cream-coloured desk, and a big window with a nice view of the city.  
  
"It looks great Bulma!" Marty said.  
  
Bulma smiled. "It's really no trouble. I'll be in the room across to yours, and my parents will be in the room next to mine." She said.  
  
"Oh okay. So um, I'm kinda bored." Marty said.  
  
"Hey, let's visit Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan!" Bulma said.  
  
"Well, okay." Marty said.  
  
Marty and Bulma stepped out of the building. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule and dropped it to the ground. There was a poof of smoke, and standing in the capsule's place was a car.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Marty said.  
  
"With the capsules that I make!" She said.  
  
Marty and Bulma got in the car. Bulma started the car and drove off. They reached a small house with round edges 10 minutes later.  
  
Bulma stepped up and knocked on the door. It opened, and a woman with short black hair and a mixing bowl in her hand answered it.  
  
"Bulma!" She said. "Good to see you!"  
  
"You too, Chi Chi!" Bulma said. She pointed to Marty. "This is Marty. He's gonna be staying with me."  
  
"Hi." Marty said.  
  
"Oh hello." Chi Chi said. "Come in, take a seat."  
  
They walked in. Goku and Piccolo were there.   
  
"Oh hey Bulma, Marty!" Goku said. "You're just in time! Chi Chi's going to make a big chocolate cake!"  
  
"Oh goody." Piccolo said.  
  
"That's great. Uh, where's that kid of yours, Gohan?" Marty asked.  
  
"Gohan is studying in his room." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Shouldn't he be training for the Androids?" Marty said.  
  
Chi Chi snorted. "He can train AND study."  
  
"Hey, you know what, maybe I can help him!" Marty said.  
  
Chi Chi looked at him with a sceptical look.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chi Chi said.  
  
"Well, I'll try." Marty said.  
  
"Okay. Come with me!" Chi Chi said.  
  
Chi Chi led Marty to Gohan's room. Chi Chi knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" a voice said.  
  
"It's me Marty, that guy from the future." Marty said. He opened the door and Chi Chi walked out. Gohan looked like he was studying hard.  
  
"Oh hey Marty. So, what are you doing here?" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I thought you might want some help on your homework. Having any trouble?" Marty said.  
  
"Well, yeah. There's this one question." Gohan said.  
  
"Okay, fire away." Marty said.  
  
Gohan looked at his textbook. "How many dimensions are there in the space time continuum?" He said.  
  
Marty just had to smile. "It has 4 dimensions." He replied.  
  
"How did you know that?" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, I always try to think fourth-dimensionally." Marty said with a smile.  
  
"Oh right." Gohan said. "You know what Marty?"  
  
"What?" Marty said.  
  
"The truth is, I don't really want to study. I really want to train, so I can be strong enough to fight the Androids." Gohan said.  
  
"Aren't you already?" Marty said, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, my dad and Piccolo are training me, But I just know that they'll go easy on me, since I'm only seven years old." Gohan said.  
  
Marty was astonished at Gohan's age, but didn't say it. "Just tell them not to go easy on you." He said. "I'm sure that they'll understand."  
  
"Thanks Marty." Gohan said.  
  
"No problem." Marty replied.  
  
"Guys!" Chi Chi called. "I've finished my cake! Want a slice?"  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan said, grabbing Marty. "Let's go Marty!"  
  
They ran down to the kitchen. Chi Chi was already cutting big slices onto a plate. "Here, try one." She said.  
  
Marty picked up a fat slice and took a bite. "Not bad." He said. "Not bad at all."   
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter

Chapter 8  
Tuesday, February 22nd 775 A.D  
11:49 pm  
  
Marty opened his door to his room and went inside. He got changed and went to bed. He began to think about many things.   
  
He thought about the people that he met here. They were really friendly, except for that Vegeta guy. Goku sure eats a lot, he thought with a chuckle. He did had to wonder about Chi Chi though. Marty thought that she was being too over-protective of her son, but said nothing. Krillin had told him that she was the strongest woman in the world and he didn't want to mess with her!  
  
He also thought of the relationship between Bulma and Yamcha. Yamcha had told him that he was Bulma's boyfriend, but Bulma had told Marty that Yamcha was being really unfaithful for the past few years and was on the verge of breaking up. Marty hoped that Bulma wouldn't fall in love with him instead of Vegeta. Otherwise, it was cause a paradox. If Bulma and Vegeta never got married because of his being here, then they would never have a son, and he wouldn't have gone back in time to warn the others about the Androids, meaning that the others wouldn't be strong enough to fight against them!  
  
It's gonna be a long 3 years, he thought, or is it 3 weeks?  
  
Marty had a dream which quickly turned into a nightmare. Verne was with him, and he was staring at five people. One was a beautiful young girl with blond hair and a tracksuit, another looked just like her, but had black hair and appeared to be a boy. Another had white skin, was fat, had a cap with a spike on it and an ugly scowl. Another one was huge and had red hair with a strange green suit. And finally in the middle, was an old man with a top hat that said "R R"  
  
"Oh wow!" Verne said. "It's the Androids. But wait a minute! Only Android 19 and 20 are supposed to come now! Then Android 16, 17 and 18 are to come later, because Trunks accidently botched up history!"  
  
Marty stared at them, unable to speak. He turned around, and he saw the Z-Fighters with him. He then looked at the Androids. He could actually see numbers on them. The girl with the blond hair was 18, her twin brother was 17, the guy with white skin was 19, the guy with the red hair was 16, and the old guy was 20.  
  
"We must fight!" Goku said. "We have to save the world!!"  
  
Goku then suddenly turned his hair gold and his eyes green. Marty recognised it as going Super Saiyan. Goku then sped towards 16. Android 16 didn't move. With one graceful motion, 16 chopped Goku in half!  
  
Marty gasped.   
  
"DADDDDDDYYYYY!!!!" Gohan cried.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!!" Tien exclaimed. He sped towards Android 17. 17 punched him in the stomach and Tien exploded. Vegeta was next. He sped towards 19. But 19 grabbed him in the chest. Vegeta appeared to be losing all his energy. Then 19 let go and Vegeta fell in the sea.  
  
"FATHHHHHERRRRR!!!" Trunks said, enraged. He turned Super Saiyan and went towards 18. 18 just pushed him out of the way, by killing him!  
  
Finally Piccolo went towards Android 20, or Dr Gero, as Verne had said. Dr Gero just grabbed his head and sucked all of his energy. Then he threw Piccolo to the nearest boulder.  
  
Now only Marty, Verne, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Choatzu were left.  
  
"We can't have any interferers" Dr Gero said. Then 16, 17, 18, and 19 shot out lasers out of their eyes. Each one landing towards Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha and Choatzu, killing them instantly.  
  
Verne tried to run but 17 stopped him and put him in a headlock. "What's your hurry kid?" He said.  
  
Verne struggled to get out of 17's death grip, then finally collapsed.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Marty yelled. "YOU BASTARD!!!!"  
  
Marty ran towards 17, but Dr Gero stopped him and put him in a headlock. Marty gasped for air, trying to free himself. Before his last few breaths, Dr Gero whispered in his ear:  
  
"Human's are the past, Androids are the future!"   
* * *   
Marty screamed, then woke up with a jump start. Then Bulma came rushing into his room, with a night gown on.  
  
"Marty?" She said, worried, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a horrible dream." Marty said. "I dreamt that the Androids came and killed us all."  
  
"There there now." Bulma said, sounding like Marty's mother. "Just relax. The Androids won't be here until 3 years have gone by, and by that time you will be gone."  
  
"I hope so." Marty whispered.  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter

Chapter 9  
Tuesday, February 22nd 778 A.D  
12:00pm  
  
The 3 years, or 3 weeks from Marty's perspective, went by rather slowly, and, a lot of things had happened.  
  
Marty had mostly just helped Dr Briefs with the repairing of the DeLorean, or hanged out with Gohan or Bulma.  
  
Bulma had dumped Yamcha because she said that "He was being too unfaithful and to be quite honest, he is a wimp." All the time, Vegeta was training in the capsule for the Androids. In the capsule, Vegeta had destroyed it and nearly got himself killed. Bulma felt sorry for him and decided to marry him. Vegeta agreed.  
  
A year later, Trunks, not the one from the future, was born. Future Trunks didn't spend anytime with Baby Trunks, because it felt kind of weird. Marty couldn't blame him. After that, Vegeta travelled to an abandoned planet to continue his training to be a super saiyan. Marty hadn't heard from him since.  
  
And here Marty was, in Bulma's spaceship, with Baby Trunks and Future Trunks, going to meet the Androids. Although both the time machines were fixed, Bulma had insisted on bringing both Marty and Future Trunks along.  
  
Marty didn't want to go. His dream was still vivid in his mind. Hopefully, he thought, only Android 19 and 20 will be there, then 16, 17 and 18 will come later. Back in the future, Verne had told him that Dr Gero and No 19 will come, then 16, 17 and 18 will come later.   
  
They arrived at the space where Yamcha, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Piccolo and Krillin were waiting. They stepped out, with Bulma carrying Baby Trunks.  
  
The group gave Baby Trunks an odd look.   
  
"Um, Bulma?" Krillin asked with a raised eyerow. "What's with the baby?"  
  
"He's mine silly!" Bulma said.  
  
"So, um who's the father?" Gohan said. "Is it you Yamcha? I just know its you."  
  
"No it isn't." Yamcha said bluntly.  
  
"Is it Marty?" Krillin asked.  
  
Marty tried not to laugh. "Of course not!" He said, chuckling.  
  
Then Goku stepped up and tickled Baby Trunks's nose. "Well I bet it's Vegeta, isn't it Trunks?" He said.  
  
The group appeared taken aback. "VEGETA?!?!?" Krillin said.   
  
"Wow! Unbelievable!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Lucky guess." Bulma said.  
  
Future Trunks looked uneasy. "Bulma, I think there's something you should know." He said.  
  
"How interesting." An unfamiliar voice said.  
  
The group turned around. Marty turned to see... 5 Androids!  
  
Marty gasped. Instead of two, there was five.  
  
Just like in his dream!  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Tuesday, February 22nd 778 A.D  
12:10pm  
  
Marty couldn't believe it. His dream was coming true!  
  
"But... but how is this possible?" Future Trunks said. "In the future, only two androids were supposed to come!"  
  
"I know!" Marty said. "How could this happen?"  
  
"What a bunch of idiots." The guy with black hair who Marty recognised as Android 17.  
  
"I agree 17." Android 18 said.  
  
Marty tried to think what had happened. He recalled back to when this whole mess started. Let's see, he thought, I came crashing down to this world 3 years ago or 3 weeks. I ended up destroying Trunk's time-  
  
His train of thought stopped right there. Oh my God! He thought. I changed history!  
  
"Somehow, I must have changed history!" Marty said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku said.  
  
"Well, originally, I wasn't here. Because I was here, I ended up destroying Trunk's time machine. Therefore, Trunks couldn't have gone back to the future, thereby screwing up history. Marty said.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma said. "But that's the name of my baby boy!"  
  
Marty gasped. He had just let out the secret about Trunks.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you about!" Future Trunks said. "I'm your son from the future!"  
  
All Bulma could do was stare.  
  
Piccolo walked up. "So, Dr Gero, why did you bring 4 Androids with you?"  
  
Dr Gero smiled without any pleasure or warmth. "Simple Piccolo. Originally, I had planned to take just 19 and me with me to attack Pepper Town, but then, due to some calculations, we wouldn't be strong enough to fight you. So I finished 16 and let out 17 and 18. Because every single one of my Androids has the power of a single army, then we would be unstoppable."  
  
"Correct." 19 said. "And now we must destroy you. You're first." He pointed to Marty.  
  
"Why waste your time, metal brain? Why not fight me?" A voice said.  
  
The group looked up. It was Vegeta! He floated down to the ground/  
  
"Why don't you experience the true power of a super saiyan?" Vegeta said.  
  
Then he put his arms in a fighting position. His body was tensing, getting bigger. Vegeta was slowly screaming. And then, his hair was flashing yellow, then stayed. His eyes turned green. And a strange aura was around him.  
  
"WOW!!" Marty said.  
  
"Stupid Saiyan." 19 said. "I am much more powerful."  
  
Trunks stepped forward. "We can't let the future turn to hell!" He said. "We will stop you!!!"  
  
Then he turned into a super saiyan. Goku stepped forward.  
  
"Namek was destroyed by Frieza." Goku said. "I won't let that happen to Earth!!" He then turned super saiyan.  
  
Then Tien stepped forward. "I may not be a super saiyan, but I'm still powerful."  
  
Then, finally, Piccolo stepped forward. "I tried to rule the world. But I'm not going to, because then I'd be just like you!"  
  
Then, the fight began.  
  
Both the Z-Fighters and the Androids clashed together with Goku vs 16, Tien vs. 17, Trunks vs. 18, Vegeta vs. 19 and Piccolo vs. Dr Gero.  
  
It was all a blur to Marty. Baby Trunks cried in Bulma's arms.  
  
Then the fight was getting worse. The Androids were winning, Marty could see, as the Z-Fighters tried to attack, but the Androids kept on blocking their every move and attacking.   
  
Things did not look good.  
  
"This is all my fault!" Marty said. "If only there was something that could destroy the Androids in one shot."  
  
Then he remembered something. Verne had told him, that after ten days, Bulma made something that destroyed the Androids. It was a remote control with a red button.  
  
"That's it!" Marty said.   
  
Quickly, Marty jumped in Bulma's plane and took off.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Bulma said.  
  
"I've just figured out a way to stop them!" Marty called back.  
  
After a few bumpy starts, Marty took off and flew back to Capsule Corp. He quickly went into the garage and got inside the DeLorean. He said the time circuits to Friday, March 4th 778 A.D. He set the DTS to this world, turned on the hover circuits and flew off, hopefully to stop all this.  
  



	11. Default Chapter

Chapter 11  
Friday March 4th 778 A.D  
3:00pm  
  
Marty landed the DeLorean near Capsule Corp. He parked the DeLorean and went out. He arrived at Bulma and Dr Briefs workshop.  
  
Marty didn't have much to look for. When he came in, he spotted a small remote control with a big red button. Marty guessed that it was the remote that could destroy the androids. At least, Marty hoped so. The other possibility was far too disturbing to consider!  
  
Quickly Marty went out of the workshop and went back to the DeLorean. He got in and flew off to the past, to get rid of the Androids once and for all.  
  
* * *  
Marty arrived on the spot of the action by parking the DeLorean near Capsule corp and flying Bulma's plane back to the place where they were fighting.  
  
The fight was still not going well. The Androids still had the upper hand.  
  
Well, I'm gonna stop this! Marty thought.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Marty shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him.  
  
"You androids ain't gonna cause more trouble!" Marty said. "I have the remote which destroys all of you!"  
  
The Androids just laughed at him, thinking it was very funny, and the Z-Fighters just stared at him.  
  
"You moron!" 17 said. "I'll show you!"  
  
17 sped towards Marty. Quickly, Marty pressed the button on the remote. It made a whirring noise, like Doc's sleep inducer made.  
  
17 stopped. He stood very very still. His eyes were wide. Then, he fell to the ground, hitting it with such an impact, he exploded.  
  
Now the Androids were gasping. The Z-Fighters looked shocked. So did Marty. He didn't expect for it to work.  
  
"Holy moley!" Gohan said. "What happened?"  
  
Android 18's face turned from shocked to enraged in just a few seconds.  
  
"You killed my brother you asshole!" 18 said. She sped towards Marty, but Marty spun around and used the remote. Like her brother, she stood still and fell to the ground.  
  
Dr Gero looked really shocked this time. That bastard! He thought. He killed my two androids!  
  
"16 and 19!" He said. "Attack together!"  
  
They sped towards Marty. Marty used the remote on all 3 of them. They fell to the ground, exploding into pieces of metal, nuts and bolts.  
  
There was a long, long silence. Goku finally spoke up.  
  
"You did it Marty!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Marty said.  
* * *  
After returning the remote back to the future, Marty now finally got ready to leave. He set the destination time to Friday, October 1st 1987 11:57pm and set the DTS to HOME.  
  
"Well, I guess that's everything." Dr Briefs said.  
  
"Hey Doc." Marty said. "Thanks."  
  
"Thank you!" He said. "Will we ever see you again?"  
  
"No I don't think so." Marty said. "Tell the others I said goodbye."  
  
"All right. Goodbye Marty!" Dr Briefs said, waving.  
  
Marty got in the DeLorean, turned on the hover circuits and started it, accelerating to 88 mph and sending him back to the future.  
  
* * *  
Marty arrived back 3 minutes before midnight. No one was up. Quickly he landed the DeLorean and parked it in the garage.  
  
As he left, Marty remembered why he had used the time machine- to get a present for Jennifer.  
  
Oh well, he thought, I'll get her something else.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Monday, October 4th 1987  
3:45pm  
  
Verne Brown raced to his house after school and sped inside. He couldn't wait to open his bag and see the new Dragon Ball Z info that his friend Hideo had given straight from Japan.  
  
Verne set his bag down on the kitchen table and opened it. There was a picture of 5 androids and the Z-Fighters fighting them.  
  
"Let's see." He said. "It says that 5 androids come to fight the Z-Fighters. They lose, but then a teenager comes with a remote from the future and destroys them."  
  
Verne looked closer at the picture. At first, he thought he was seeing things. He blinked once, then twice, then 3 times. The picture remained.  
  
"Hey! That guy looks just like Marty! Is it?" Verne said.  
  
But it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
THE END.  
  
This story was written by Frank Candiloro AKA frankie_j12000.  
  
Copyright Frank Candiloro 2001  
  
Back to the Future, character names and all likelinesses are trademarks of Universal and Amblin Ltd. All rights reserved.  
  
Dragon Ball Z, character names and all likelinesses are trademarks of TOEI Animation. All rights reserved. 


End file.
